


Poems From Insomnia

by PhanFathers



Category: Life, Poetry - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, art - Fandom, poet - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cute, Love, Moon, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Rhyme, Writing, original - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanFathers/pseuds/PhanFathers
Summary: Sometimes when I can't sleep I think deeply about the universe.





	1. Moonlight

The dark is where she does her work  
A bit too shy for daylights stir  
Though she’s rough on the surface she softens the light  
Of her glowing warm sister who makes the days bright.


	2. The World Is Wrong

The world has told me many things.  
The world has given diamond rings.  
The world has said I should grow my hair,   
And care a lot less about what is fair.  
The world has told me I should cry.  
The world's diamond ring comes with a guy.  
The world has said that i’m not strong  
These things aren’t true  
The world is wrong


	3. Stride

Chin up little one,  
You have gone astray.  
But don’t look behind you  
You’re not going that way.  
Look towards the future and take it in stride.  
There’s nothing you’ve done that you can’t override.


	4. We Should Kiss

We should kiss,  
But maybe not.  
Life is bliss until you’ve fought.  
From where I stand you’re nice and all.  
We should kiss   
To break the fall.  
I’m set up to know things end.  
Doesn’t mean we’re only friends.  
Friendship ends, the same as love.  
Let’s kiss so we have something to let go of.


	5. Seperation

My walls are crumbling,  
Boulders at my feet.  
Yet I feel a sense of calm.  
No pent up worry and everything is free.  
People crying, pages turning   
It just won’t sink in my mind  
What society has tried to feed me is what I leave behind.  
It was comforting, I’ll give it that.   
Yet it felt like a charade.  
A little too pristine for my imperfections left me feeling odd.  
I can finally see all the blank spots that my own eyes fought.  
I filled in nothing with what was supposed to be.  
And as hard as I tried, couldn’t even trick me.  
We’re all our own people who can’t force emotion.  
And while the world’s decided i’m devastated  
I’m moving on, my world’s worth saving


	6. Uncertainty

I’m afraid that i'm lost and i’ll never be found  
I’m afraid to be free and afraid to be bound.  
I’m scared of the future, but can’t stay where I am.  
It’s like my mind’s clear yet incredibly jammed.  
I can’t speak first and I can’t stand the silence.  
Life is a cage and you’re all the lions.  
So for once in my life I vow to stand tall.  
And declare I’m uncertain, for once and for all


	7. You Made It

You will feel hated,  
There is no escape.  
They might hate your voice, your size, your shape.  
Somebody hates you,   
This rule applies to all.  
Somebody will back you into a wall.  
And through all of your life, people worked so you’d fail.  
Yet look at you now, it seems you’ve prevailed.  
And the person who hates you can no longer take it.  
If you can hear me it means that you’ve made it.


	8. Words

People ask,  
Why use words to express who you are?  
Just be you, it’ll shine like a million bright stars!  
And sometimes they’re right but it’s nice to explain  
All these feelings I have without playing games.  
Because I could be me for all these 15 years   
Or I could just tell you  
I’m me and i'm queer


	9. This Box

This box  
It wants to hold my life.  
It wants to move me.  
It’s old, passed down  
Used by people who never knew me.  
It’s worn and commercial.  
I can vaguely see the words “high school” written on it.  
How fitting  
Neither high school or this box care.  
They don’t care about if i'm ready to keep moving.


	10. Temporary

Everything is Temporary  
Everything will fade.  
Remember that the world is ending  
Remember every day.  
Those daffodils will die  
Our kind will go extinct.  
We’re not falling off a cliff  
But we’re always at the brink.  
Those we love will pass away   
As will everyone on earth.  
Someday in the future,  
There will be the very last birth.  
While this exposé is a painful kiss  
Take luxury in that the world is temporary,  
And that the world exists.  
We live in a time where babies are born,  
Where daffodils grow alongside roses with thorns.  
Temporary is so abstract,  
Who would think of all of this?  
A child born of a love that no longer exists.


	11. Her.

Her  
There is a her   
My existence is profound.  
She  
She does exist   
Making my own heart pound.  
Girl   
This girl is real   
The strings of my heart are pulled   
Flower   
This girl’s a flower   
Nothing truer could be told


	12. They Can Be Gone

I’m dead, I’m gone.  
My life has been taken. By me or another .   
And if these words leave you shaken I’ll assure I’m not.   
I’m here and not dead, but pretend that I’m gone. Leave that thought in your head   
Because I haven’t had the chance to explain it quite yet.  
The news is a wave. There are so many people crying that day.  
Are they angry at themselves or prisoners number.  
I guess that depends on who began my long slumber.   
Think about it now, me, I’ve passed away.  
Most of you don’t know me.  
Would you pretend anyway?  
Would you cite the one instance that I gave you a smile? Say I was special, just add to this pile  
of tears people cry when they speak of my name.   
You’d think they could say them before I was slain.  
Not keep these compliments bottled up so I’d never know.   
I can’t hear beneath this pile of dirt and this pile of snow.   
And I’m not special because I’m dead, anyone can die.   
So I’ll ask you this, I will ask you why  
You ignore and you pass and you didn’t quite bother with praise in your tone.   
And I am not special, I am not alone.  
I’m the person who sits next to you, are they ok?   
Would they know what they matter if they left today?   
How would you grieve? For them or for you?   
I know if I died I’d be placed in a casket, with no space to breathe in.  
I’d be read a prayer that I don’t believe in.   
They’d say I was special but I know that I’m not, I’m everyone else so why are we taught   
Not to tell people why they’re special until they have faded.  
I know you can think of someone who needs you and I’d be elated   
If you’d live your life like they were going to die.  
Because every human will once say goodbye.


	13. Ablaze

A light is something I wish to be,  
A light to those who share a past with me  
With a glimmer of "fuck it" that twinkles within  
Be a little bit reckless  
Dare not to fit in  
I wish not to be a soft light but rather one that burns  
Enter with fists at every new turn  
Because softness is wonderful and should always exist  
But this fight in this life cannot always be bliss  
For every flower to bring beauty I must bring a knife  
To protect the flowers from the rolling thunder of life  
And to turn to the sky with a face made of steel  
Command how the clouds move with this anger I wield  
Make shade on the ground from the clouds up above  
Because this anger, this passion is all born of love  
So if I scare someone wicked that is my intent  
It's not my duty to guide them or smooth over their dents  
Building bridges is hard and I commend those who do  
But I will light those ablaze and bid monsters adieu  
It is not my job to show monsters what's right  
Rather be the furnace that burns them to gives the small ones warm light.


End file.
